1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a wall mounting device for installing the display apparatus on a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses are types of output apparatuses which visually display data information such as text, figures, etc. and images and the display apparatuses include televisions (TV) and various monitors. Particularly, display apparatuses such as liquid crystal panels or plasma display panels (PDPs) may be installed on a wall by having a small thickness.
Wall mounting devices for mounting display apparatuses may be provided according to a standard of the Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA). According to the standard of the VESA, four holes where locations of the four holes approximately forming a rectangle are formed on a rear surface of a display apparatus and a wall mounting device has a structure for attaching the display apparatus through the four holes on the rear surface.
Wall mounting devices having the structure described above basically have supporting points in places at a predetermined interval from a centerline extending in a vertical direction of a display apparatus toward each of a left side and a right side of the centerline. Accordingly, when being used for curved display apparatuses, there is a limitation to reducing the thicknesses of wall mounting devices. Also, it is difficult to support the swiveling of display apparatuses.